Spearton
The Spearton 'are defence-based soldiers that originate from the country of Spearton, though later came to the aid of the Order. During the original game, the Spearton came to supersede the Swordwrath as a close-quarters unit, being more durable and prepared for combat than skimpily clad swordsmen. Though a better fighter, the Spearton still suffered from a high cost, long training time, and mediocre strength. Many noted the Spearton as a useful 'meat-shield' or tank, including the creator of the series himself. They are followers of the 'Way of the Spear'. .]] Appearance 'Stick War Spearton are generally black stick figures adorning heavy sets of armor and a large amount of equipment. Luckily, however, their strength allows for these units to hold their large array of weapons easily, allowing the Speartons to participate in combat. Equipment Spearton carry heavy armor, depicted as bulky and buff in almost every position. Covering it's thin eyes is a bronze helmet, equipped with cheek-plates and a horsehair mohawk. If fully upgraded they get a bronze armour set, in the first game. Shield In the Spearton's right hand is an apsis, or a hoplite shield, put together in three layers: the center layer made of a thick wood, the outside layer facing the enemy made of bronze, and leather making up the inside of the shield. If a Spearton is not in active combat, the shield sits at the unit's side while standing, walking, or running. Once engaged, however, the shield will pull itself in-front of the wielder, protecting it from attack. .]] Spear In the Spearton's left hand is a spear called a javelin, a throwing weapon used to disorient or puncture an opponent. If a Spearton is not in active combat, the Spearton will hold the spear casually while standing, walking, or running. Once engaged, however, the spear will be tucked just to the left of the now front-facing shield, making for a tight defensive wall in stick wars 2. in the original game and legacy, the spear gets thrown which can look quite cool if a lot of Speartons do it at the same time. if this is a headshot it goes into the archidon headshot animation. 'Trivia:' *At the end of Stick War: Legacy upon weakening the boss, a lone Spearton darts towards the giant shouting " I will end this, for the Order Empire!" before being picked up by the wounded creature. The user must tap the screen (in real-life, accompanied by the word 'tap' on the screen in front of them) repeatedly, until the Spearton finally shoves his spear into the giant's eye, killing him immediately. *Speartons are one of the few units that can speak, as shown in Kill the Spartan. *In Stick War II: Order Empire, Speartons will yell "Speartons, HOLD!" when blocking. * If the player looks carefully, they will see that the Spearton holds his shield in both of his hands. As the unit turns, the shield will readjust to face the viewer and block the spear-holding hand from sight. This was likely done to save time on the animator's part. Category:Order Category:Units Category:Order Units Category:Spearton Empire Units Category:Stick War Category:Kill the Spartan Category:Stick War II: Order Empire Category:Stick Empires Category:Stick War: Legacy